Anti-Sickness
by mylifeischeese
Summary: As a plan to take over Fairy World by first taking over Anti-Fairy World, the Pixies weaken Anti-Cosmo with illness. Because it was Cosmo's fault he got sick, Anti-Cosmo forces Timmy and his fairies to help him reclaim Anti-Fairy World, and later Fairy World, from the Pixies. The picture isn't an actual scene, but it's very reminiscent of a scene in chapter five. Completed story.
1. Chapter 1

"There are three main things that always ruin our plans," a pixie said. He was at the end of a large table on the opposite side of Head Pixie and Sanderson. Along the other sides of the gray rectangular tables were random pixies and an empty chair the pixie in the front use to be sitting in. The pixie poofed up a giant blank poster next to him. " They are the Anti-Fairies." A picture of Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop appeared on the poster. Anti-Cosmo and Foop looked to be evilly laughing and Anti-Wanda was eating a sandwich with her feet. "The Fairies." The poster now shows Jorgen von Strangle laughing triumphantly. "But mostly by Turner and his fairies." A picture of Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared. They were all standing or floating, in normal positions. With a pixely gray cloud saying 'finished', the poster disappeared.

"Interesting," Sanderson said. "What should we do about it?"

"I haven't thought that far," the pixie said.

The pixie in the front stared blankly through his sunglasses at Head Pixie and Sanderson. A fiery pit opened beneath the pixie. "no," the pixie said emotionlessly as he fell into the void. A new pixie poofed into the empty chair of the other pixie.

"Maybe we could use the Anti-Fairies to help take out the Faries. Our forces combined can take out the pesky Fairies." the new pixie said. He had a deep voice.

"Pesky?" Sanderson asked in a monotone voice.

"He must be a special pixie. I'll send him down to the fire too," Heap Pixie said.

"No," the new pixie said, almost not emotionless, "I have a plan."

Head Pixie stared at the new pixie in a listening way but had him hand over the button to open the pit.

"Anti-Cosmo is basically the opposite of gullible, so what would his fairy be?" the new pixie asked rhetorically.

"Rhetorical questions. This pixie isn't adequate for a meeting of Fairy World domination." a random pixie at the table said.

"My plan is foolproof," The strange pixie said and held up a page with a recipe on it. "I made a cookie that makes fairies instantly healthier. If we give it to Cosmo, Anti-Cosmo will be useless. Without Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Fairy World will be easy to conquer."

"His plan seems well thought through," Sanderson said.

"Seems like it would work out," Head Pixie said.

"I'll give you the recipe as long as I can get to rule over Anti-Fairy world after it's all done. And Anti-Cosmo has to be locked up in the best and tortuose prison in existence," The special pixie said. He sounded excited.

Head Pixie and Sanderson exchanged looks and looked back at the special pixie.

"If the plan does not work," Sanderson started.

"You will get a worse fate than the fire," Head Pixie finished.

"Trust me, that won't happen," the strange pixie said while smiling evilly.

"What's your name?" Head pixie asked.

"Ludba," the strange pixie said. Head Pixie and Sanderson instantly knew why the pixie was so different. Pixies may not be geniuses like Anti-Cosmo is, but they do know how to solve a puzzle. Based on the reputation of 'Ludba', the pixies knew he wasn't tricking them; he just needed the pixies help to take down Anti-Cosmo and take over Anti-Fairy world.

"It will be a pleasure doing business with you." Head Pixie said. Ludba's evil smile widened.

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

A Pixie poofed up next to a sleeping Cosmo.

"Oh Phillip, you're such a beautiful woman, but Wanda is my love, even if she's a potato," Cosmo mumbled in his sleep as he cuddled with a nickel in his green race car bed.

The pixie poofed a soundproof barrier around him and Cosmo then made a poofed up alarm go off.

"No Timmy! That's my nickel!" Cosmo yelled as he woke up and threw his nickel at the Pixie. The random Pixie was completely unfazed by the coin and handed Cosmo a green tinted chocolate chip cookie.

"Eat this. It is delicious. I will bring one every day at this time for you," the pixie said very robotically.

Cosmo, seeing nothing suspicious in the situation, took the cookie. He almost took a bit but then looked at his wife. "But Wanda tells me not to eat a cookie before bed."

"Cosmo. Eat the cookie."

"Well, if you put it that way," Cosmo said and shoved the cookie in his mouth. His pupils dilated at the delicious taste of the cookie. "This is amazing!"

"I will be here tomorrow with more of these cookies." the Pixie said and poofed away himself and the sound barrier.

Although he was filled with sugar, Cosmo went to sleep surprisingly fast.

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

Anti-Cosmo got shaken awake by his son. Not a great way to start a morning.

"Father, my flying death machine broke down and you can't just poof to spellementary school. can you drive me?" Foop asked.

"Ask your mother," Anti-Cosmo said, pulling the blanket over his head so Foop would hopefully stop bugging him. For some reason, he was really tired.

Foop couldn't take a hint. He pulled the blanket off of his dad. "But Father, Mother never passed driving school because she got kicked out on the first day for eating the seats."

Anti-Cosmo groaned. Foop had a point, so it would be his fault if Foop misses a day. "Fine," he said reluctantly. Anti-Cosmo grabbed his monocle and wand from the nightstand next to him and started walking to the front door of his castle.

"Father?" Foop said with a questioning tone in his voice. Anti-Cosmo put on his monocle and looked up at his son.

"Yes?"

"Why are you walking?"

Anti-Cosmo was tired so he didn't really notice he wasn't floating like his son. He stopped walking and looked at his wings and made them flap, even though he knew that it was useless. "Hm... intriguing notion. Why aren't I floating..." Anti-Cosmo said to himself. He sounded genuinely curious. Foop could tell that his father wasn't walking on purpose, so he got slightly concerned.

"If you can't fly, how are you suppose to take me to school? The bomb I made isn't going to blow Poof up on its own." Foop said.

Anti-Cosmo glared at Foop. "You ignorant boob," he said and continued walking towards the front door. "Magical cars can still fly even if their driver can't. What are they even teaching you in that school of yours?"

"Sometimes how to read spell books, but mostly we learn how annoyingly popular counterpart is compared to me," Foop said.

"Fairies are always more popular than Anti-Fairies. It's kind of racist, but we get used to it."

"The Fairies always get special treatment." Foop complained, "I turned my entire species into colourful, cuddly, and cute animals on my first day of being alive; I should be the one getting praise! Not stupid Poof."

"I thought we agreed to never speak of you making Anti-Fairy world utterly horrid and bright," Anti-Cosmo said as he stepped outside the castle, his son floating close behind. Anti-Cosmo raised his black wand. It glowed blue and a jet black jet poofed in front of them. It had a dark blue lightning bolt picture going across its side.

"Is this a new design?" Foop asked.

"Yes. This one can reach an acceleration of six thousand five hundred kilometres per hour." Anti-Cosmo said, sounding excited.

"Kilometres? How many miles is that? 100?" Foop asked. (A/N: 6,500 kilometres per hour is about 4,040 miles per hour or 67.3 miles per second.)

Anti-Cosmo stared at Foop. "Get in the jet before I disown you."

Foop didn't want to take any chances with his metric system loving father, so he got into the jet. Anti-Cosmo followed and turned the jet on. "Buckel up. A kilometre is larger than you think."

The jet flew up in the air and hovered a bit. it then changed from zero miles per hour to just about six thousand five hundred in less than a millisecond. It flattened the square Anti-Fairy against the seat. Before Foop could figure out what happened, the plane was in front of the school.

"I'm going to find out why I can't fly. Hopefully, we both learn something worthwhile today. Mention the metric system, and if your teach refuses to teach it, give her this," he said and handed him a green bow with a black arrow in it. "Have a terrible day at school." Anti-Cosmo pressed a red button that ejected Foop out forcefully from the jet with a large boxing glove. The jet flew away at monumental speeds again.

"Well. My father is very loving," Foop said sarcastically. He looked at the bow as he floated into school. "Well, at least he gave me a weapon," Foop said as he entered spellementary school.

A falling apart car pulled up to the school. "Hey Dad, do me a favour and never drive me to school again," Poof said as he floated out of the car.

"Aww, you sound just like your mother," Cosmo said.

"There's a reason for that," Poof said. He noticed his father had more energy than usual today. It was kind of scary. "Anyways, I have to get to class. Bye Dad, see you after school."

"Bye Poof," Cosmo called to his leaving son. He floated back into the car and immediately crashed it.

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

"Really! How did you make a bow that turns someone British? We got stuck watching and analysing Doctor Who all day!" Foop yelled into the castle. "And thanks for not picking me up," Foop yelled sarcastically. "I had to take a ride with Sammy Sweetsparkle. It was worse than death."

"Oh, Foop! I missed ya so much!" Anti-Wanda yelled as he tackled her son in a hug.

"Ew, affection," Foop said disgustedly as he pushed his mom off.

"Yer dad has been so borin today. He even put himself to sleep wit borin-ness," Anti-Wanda complained.

Cosmo quite likes to take afternoon naps, so Anti-Cosmo has never taken one. Foop remembered how his Dad couldn't fly earlier. "Does Father seem off today?" Foop asked his mom.

Anti-Wanda shrugged. "I never knew he was on. Does he have a switchy-majig on him to turn him on and off?" She asked. Foop got reminded that his mom was an idiot and she probably wouldn't be much help.

"Father," Foop called through the castle.

A dark blue poofed appeared on top of the floor next to Anti-Wanda. When it dissipated very shortly after, Anti-Cosmo was standing with his arms crossed. His hair was messier than usual and he looked irritated. "What?" he asked. All the enthusiasm he had in the morning was gone.

"Foop says that you have a switch that needs to be turned back on," Anti-Wanda said.

Anti-Cosmo looked at Foop for an explanation. He wasn't even going to try and decipher his wife's utter stupidity. Foop could tell now wasn't a good time to lie to his father. "I asked mother if you seemed off," Foop said.

"Yes. I found out the reason I can't fly is because of an illness and not a scientific breakthrough I could use to take over Fairy World. It was quite upsetting for multiple reasons." Anti-Cosmo said.

Foop laughed slightly. "The evil and powerful ruler of Anti-Fairy World has been stopped by not Jorgen, but a cold," he said, enjoying the irony. When Foop saw his father's glare of pure evil, he knew that he should have kept his mouth shut. The wand that just appeared in Anti-Cosmo's hand glowed blue and a fat angered raccoon that looked to have rabies appeared above Foop. "Sorry," Foop said right before the raccoon attacked him.

Anti-Wanda poofed the raccoon away, but Foop still had a lot of scratches and probably rabies. "Just because yer sick doesn't mean ya can take it out of our son." She said to her husband.

Anti-Wanda and Cosmo looked their weirdly colored (for their species) eyes. Anti-Cosmo sighed. "Foop, I'm sorry I made a racoon attack you," he said, not sounding like he meant it.

Foop knew he was asking for it, so he decided it best to move on. "What are you sick with anyways?" Foop asked, curious how long he'll have to put up with a sick father.

"I don't have enough symptoms to say for sure. Most illnesses Anti-Fairies can get involve not being able to fly and fatigue." Anti-Cosmo said like it was common knowledge.

"Should we call Doctor Anti-what'shisface?" Anti-Wanda asked.

"Doctor Anti-Studwell won't be needed. I have enough medical books to be a better doctor than him. Besides, all the Anti-Fairy illnesses that don't have cures are gone in under a week," Anti-Cosmo said.

"While you're sick, can I be ruler of Anti-Fairy World?" Foop asked.

Anti-Cosmo raised his wand and had the same look on his face from when he made the raccoon. He then glanced at his wife and put his wand down. "No, you idiot, you can't. You'll get power crazy, tell everyone you're the ruler of Anti-Fairy World, then knowing the most powerful Anti-Fairy is no longer fit to rule, something will try to take us over. Anti-Fairies are one of the most powerful species after all."

"Will I ever get to rule?" Foop asked

"I'm immortal, so no."

"Can I rule then?" Anti-Wanda asked.

"No," Anti-Cosmo said and poofed away before his family could pester him some more.

~~~~~~~~~nothing of interest~~~~~~~~~

The pixie appeared and dropped a green-hued cookie on Cosmo's face and disappeared. When the cookie hit his face, he woke up. Cosmo ate the cookie and fell back asleep.

~~~~~~~~~well, that was short~~~~~~~~~

Foop hovered over his sleeping father contemplating if he should wake him. Anti-Cosmo wasn't sleeping in his shared bed with Anti-Wanda, he was on the floor in front of a desk. He was cuddling with a black book titled 'Anti-Fairies Ailments' with dark blue letters. His monocle was still on, but his hair was beyond a mess, so Foop couldn't tell whether his dad has an extra magical monocle that doesn't fall off with tossing and turning in sleep or messy hair was just a symptom of the illness. Foop thought it would be best to wake him, mostly because his father really wants Foop to strive at school like he did when he was young, so missing a day would get a healthy Anti-Cosmo angered as well. Slightly fearing for his life, Foop gently shook his father.

"Anti-healthy disease," Anti-Cosmo mumbled as Foop shook him.

Foop stopped. "What?"

Anti-Cosmo handed him 'Anti-Fairies Ailments'. "Cosmo did something healthy so now I have to suffer."

"'Anti-healthy disease: An illness only catchable by opposite species like Anti-Fairies." Foop read, "It happens when the counterpart of the individual is abnormally healthy. It usually lasts for two to five days. Not contagious unless the healthiness on the other side is. Symptoms of other common Anti-Fairy diseases'. Symptoms of other common Anti-Fairy diseases? Why didn't it list its symptoms?"

In the time that Foop was reading, Anti-Cosmo poofed up tea and straightened his hair out slightly, but it was still much messier than usual. "The author was cheap and published two books instead of one big one. 'Anti-Fairies Ailments Symptoms' is somewhere over there."

Foop looked at the closed book in his hand then looked at his father. "Can I go to school now?"

Anti-Cosmo coughed into the arm that wasn't holding tea. "Don't kill yourself," Anti-Cosmo said and poofed up a new 'flying death machine' for Foop. It was bigger and looked much more powerful, fast, and deadly.

"Thank you, Father!" Foop exclaimed and hugged his father in excitement. Anti-Cosmo was decently colder than Anti-Fairies usually are.

Anti-Cosmo smiled. "You're so adorable when you're affectionate." Foop quickly lets go of his father.

"Gotta get to school," Foop said and jumped into the dark blue, tie fighter looking, airplane and flew away.

"I bet he'd be a great ruler of Anti-Fairy World one day," Anti-Cosmo thought as Foop left.

 **A/N: So this is my first published fanfiction. It's a bit weird and oddly paced. There will be more Timmy and fairies in the next chapter. I hope I got their characters decently, I haven't watched that much FOP recently. I thought it would be cool since I'm changing the spelling for Anti-Wanda's speech I'll make the spelling for Anti-Cosmo's and Foop's speak to the British way. It might not continue in further chapters. I know the title isn't true to the illness's actual title, but I thought it flowed better that way. Comment a better name if you think of one. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The faint sound of a Pixie poofing into the fish bowl woke up Cosmo. This would be the thirteenth day in a row since it started that a Pixie has given Cosmo a cookie. The cookies taste delicious and have been making him feel really good for some reason, but Cosmo couldn't help but feel guilty for keeping a secret from Wanda, Poof, and Timmy. Pixies weren't exactly friends of Fairies, so Wanda would probably find what he's doing to be stupid. "Here," the Pixie said handing the cookie to Cosmo.

"I don't think Wanda would like this. Maybe we should stop." Cosmo said. He was kind of struggling to not eat it.

The Pixie just floated there for a second not talking. "You did stop," he eventually said, "This is a dream. Dream cookies are delicious and not guilt bringing in any way. Here."

Cosmo took a second to think if that was a good reason and decided it was. If he's in such a deep sleep that he can taste the cookies, then it would make sense why he's had more energy. Cosmo has had weirder reoccurring dreams than a Pixie giving him cookies. To Cosmo's trusting and ignorant self it made perfect sense and cured his guilt. Cosmo ate the cookie and the Pixie poofed away.

In Pixie World, the Pixie that delivers the cookies to Cosmo poofed up next to Head Pixie, Sanderson, and Ludba. "Cosmo is getting slightly suspicious of us. We should engage the rest of the plan," the Pixie said.

The other three Pixies looked at each other. "Eh, I see nothing wrong with starting. Anti-Cosmo can't use his magic anymore, so he's pathetically weak." Ludba said. He seemed to have given up using a monotone voice to pretend to be a Pixie, but still, wears the Pixie costume.

"We'll start preparing to take over Anti-Fairy World in the morning," Head Pixie said and poofed away. the others poofed away too.

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

"Foop, poof up a flamethrower. I need to burn some medical books." Anti-Cosmo said. Spellementary school was currently on winter break, so Foop was reluctantly home all day.

"Can I use your wand?" Foop asked. "You can't use it and it's much more powerful than my baba."

Anti-Cosmo stared at his son. Anti-Cosmo has gotten progressively worse over thirteen days. His skin has gotten to be a lot lighter shade of blue and his hair was quite messy. He's also shown more symptoms like coughing, headaches, not being able to use magic, an anti-fever (His skin temperature is well below freezing), and the same symptoms of the Fairy Flu, but more bad luck oriented (the Fairy Flu is a FOP canon illness that fairies get that when they sneeze they have no control over their magic. One episode Cosmo accidentally made Timmy's head a toilet. it was a weird episode). Technically, Anti-Cosmo could use his magic, but it hurts a lot so he chooses not to. He also still has fatigue and can't fly.

"Anti-Wanda," Anti-Cosmo called.

"Yes?" Anti-Wanda asked as she poofed next to her husband.

"Foop's not being helpful. I need you to smite him and poof up a flamethrower." Anti-Cosmo said.

"I donno what 'smite' means, but here's yer other one," Anti-Wanda said smiling and poofed a baseball mit on fire in front of Anti-Cosmo. "It can throw dem flames for ya."

Anti-Cosmo stared at the flaming glove for a couple of seconds. "I'll destroy the books with other means." Anti-Cosmo started walking away but didn't get far because he got distracted by Anti-Fairies screaming.

"Father... what's going on?" Foop asked.

"I don't know," Anti-Cosmo said and started coughing.

"ANTI-FAIRIES," a voice said. It was monotone and sounded like it was coming through a poor quality microphone.

"Pixies?" Foop questioned.

"It's coming out of our pointy things," Anti-Wanda said, referring to her wand. All of their wands were pulsing blue. Foop's pulsing blue bottle had no milk inside of it

"WE HAVE COME TO CONQUER YOU. YOUR WANDS WILL NOW BE USELESS," The Pixie said.

"They're at the big anti-wand," Anti-Cosmo said, "But it can't just be turned off. They must be rerouting all the power to a certain wand."

"YOU WILL NOW BE RULED BY LUDBA AND HELP US TAKE OVER FAIRY WORLD," the Pixie said. It sounded like the microphone got handed to a new person.

"HEY ANTI-COSMO, MISS ME?" a new voice said. It was deep and full of evil. Definitely not a boring, monotone voice of a Pixie.

"I thought I banished him," Anti-Cosmo mumbled.

"Father, who is that?" Foop asked.

"ANTI-COSMO HAS NO REASON TO RULE! IT WOULD BE LIKE HIM BEING A GIPSY, TUBA PLAYING BELLY DANCER JUST BECAUSE COSMO ISN'T! IT DOESN'T MAKE SENCE. I'M HERE TO RECLAIM MY RIGHTFUL CROWN OF LEADER OF ANTI-FAIRY WORLD. FAIRY BINKY IS BASICALLY JORGEN'S ONLY FRIEND BUT HAS ZERO CHANCES OF EVER RULING SO ANTI-BINKY SHOULD RULE! BOW DOWN TO ANTI-BINKY ANTI-ABDUL, YOUR NEW LEADER!"

"He's at it again, ain't he?" Anti-Wanda asked.

"Teaming up with the Pixies? He must be desperate." Anti-Cosmo said.

"I thought they said Lubda was going to rule Anti-Fairy world, not Anti-Binky," Foop said. He was completely confused what was going on.

"You ignorant child. Ludba is Abdul backward. He's making fun of your name."Anti-Cosmo said. He sneezed and a black cat came out of nowhere and walked away.

"My name is bad enough without other Anti-Fairies making fun of it," Fop complained.

"BY THE WAY, ANTI-COSMO, PIXIES CAN MAKE A MUCH BETTER PRISON COMPARED TO FAIRIES. TIMMY WON'T BE ABLE TO BUST YOU OUT FOR SELFISH REASONS ONCE I GET YOU. THE PROTECTION SPELL ON YOUR CASTEL WON'T LAST LONG EITHER." Anti-Binky's voice said. the staticy sound of the bad microphone stopped. They must have stopped the transmission.

Through windows, the family could see the dark red sky turn bright gray as Pixies flew around.

"Dull and boring might not be so bad if they used a darker gray," Foop said.

"Stop complaining and come with me," Anti-Cosmo commanded and started walking, "over here I added a portal that can transport someone to where they need to go."

"Why would get that? We could just poof to where ever we want," Foop said. He lifted his magical bottle but the top deflated and turned even darker than before.

"I started to build it for when our magic supply is cut off you idiot, though I gave up on it after it started barely working. It'll probably break after one of us goes through." Anti-Cosmo said and opened a dark blue door. They were pretty deep into the castle and everything surrounding it looked identical. Foop wasn't surprised he never came across the giant metal thing in the room. the main part looked like a thick metal sheet with a hole cut in the middle that was only slightly bigger than the average Anti-Fairy. The metal sheet had wires and tubes coming out of it is weird directions. Anti-Cosmo flipped the black light switch by the door and the hole in the middle started glowing light blue.

"It looks kinda purty," Anti-Wanda said.

"What are we going to do when we get through?" Foop asked.

"You need to work on listening. Only one of us can go through, but I think my wand still has magic. I confiscated Anti-Binky's wand before I banished him, so it would make the most sense to redirect all the power into the wand that can only be used by a baby who's parents are too sick or not smart enough to use it." Anti-Cosmo said. Foop already knows that his father got his wand reprogrammed to only work when being used by his family, so Foop did seem like the best choice, but all the power in Anti-Fairy world might be too much for the anti-baby.

"YES! I finally get to use your wand!" Foop rejoiced.

Anti-Wanda floated to the floor to be eye level with her husband. Both of the were standing in front of the blue square in the middle of the machine. "Anti-Cozzie, what about Anti-Binky?" Anti-Wanda asked. She knows that Anti-Binky has tried to kill Anti-Cosmo after they moved from prison to Anti-Fairy world and got banished because of it.

"Oh parish the thought," Anti-Cosmo said.

"Can I get your wand now? Can I use it to turn Anti-Fairy world back to normal with just one wave or something?" Foop asked.

Anti-Cosmo turned his attention from his wife back to his excited son. "No, you're not nearly ready to do that. Don't get too crazy with the power or it'll destroy you." Anti-Cosmo said and hesitantly raised his wand for Foop to grab.

Before Foop's excited little hands could grab the wand, Anti-Wanda pushed Anti-Cosmo through the portal. The blue square in the middle shattered after a confused Anti-Cosmo fell through it. "MOTHER!" Foop yelled once he realized what she did.

"Anti-Binky really hates yer dad. And yer not ready for that kind of power," Anti-Wanda said. She learned a long time ago it's best not to question Anti-Cosmo because he's a lot smarter than her, but it was obvious that Anti-Binky wouldn't show mercy to him and Foop wasn't ready for all the power in Anti-Fairy World.

"Great. The one time she thinks she does this," Foop angerly muttered under his breath.

The both started floating there, not being able to do anything. Foop paced angerly in the air thinking about how stupid his mother is while Anti-Wanda reassured herself that her idea was a decently smart one.

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

Anti-Cosmo fell onto a sidewalk and a bunch of light blue and pink butterflies flew out of his mouth. 'Great, I could add anti-barf to the list of symptoms the books failed to address' thought Anti-Cosmo as he looked around. He knew Anti-Wanda made the best decision with the options they had, but he was worried what Anti-Binky would do to his family to lure him back to Anti-Fairy World.

All the houses around Anti-Cosmo were vaguely familiar. When he looked behind him, Anti-Cosmo recognized Timmy's house immediately. 'I'll have to deal with my counterpart's incomitance, won't I' he thought rhetorically. Knowing that the fate of every Anti-Fairy basically depended on making Cosmo unhealthy again. But only if it is actually the anti-healthy disease. His illness has gone far beyond what the books say, but Anti-Cosmo decided not to think about it. The only hope he had was that Cosmo was super healthy because of something the Pixies probably did and he could undo it eventually. 'Those Pixies will pay for messing with the Anti-Fairies' Anti-Cosmo thought as he walked up to the front door of Timmy's house.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I got two in less than twenty-four hours. It was really inspiring. I hope you liked this chapter too. Please Favorite, follow, and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The room around Foop and Anti-Wanda suddenly turned light gray and two pixies poofed in, grabbed the Anti-Fairies, and poofed out in a gray cloud saying revenge

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

Anti-Cosmo turned the door nob to Timmy's house and the door opened. He silently judged the intelligence of Timmy's parents as he walked through the unlocked door. In the living room next to the door, a teenage girl with spiky orange hair and a light green crop top was sleeping on the couch and snoring. Anti-Cosmo recognized her from Foop's complaining about being her scary godparent.

"Walk the plank you pirate scum!" Anti-Cosmo heard Wanda yell through the walls. Vicky still was in a deep sleep, so Anti-Cosmo decided loudness wasn't a problem. He also noticed an obvious camera aimed at the couch. He was out of its range of sight, so Anti-Cosmo presumed that it was to check if she woke up so the fairies could hide.

As Anti-Cosmo walked up the stairs, he heard more of Timmy and his fairies playing together.

"Shiver me timbers! The young buccaneer is fighting back!" Cosmo said.

"Aye! I'm stronger than I look!" Timmy then laughed triumphantly and the clinking of swords together was heard.

As Anti-Cosmo reached the door, he heard Poof saying "Oh no, I am now dead. Avenge me," very overdramatically.

'They're very loud,' Anti-Cosmo thought as he opened the door.

Timmy's room was turned bigger on the inside with magic so a gigantic pirate ship could fit inside. The all had pirate costumes on and swords. All four of them looked immediately to the door at the sound of it opening. "AH! ANTI-COSMO!" they all yelled. Cosmo and Wanda raised their wand and they glowed yellow. The room and their clothing got turned back to normal. Poof and Timmy were suddenly surrounded in protective gear that was so poofy they couldn't move so they both fell on Timmy's bed. Anti-Cosmo was also surrounded by a slightly oversized butterfly net. Both Cosmo and Wanda had their wands pointing at him in a kind of threatening way.

Anti-Cosmo didn't really care, he couldn't do anything without a butterfly net on him anyways. Anti-Cosmo looked at his counterpart. "What did you start doing thirteen days ago that makes you sickeningly healthy?"

Cosmo lowered his wand slightly and looked confused. "How many days was thirteenth days ago?" He asked.

"Cosmo you nincompoop!" Anti-Cosmo yelled and started coughing. Cosmo reraised his wand in fear while Wanda slightly lowered hers. She noticed that Anti-Cosmo's skin, which was usually only slightly lighter than his navy blue hair, was light blue. His hair was also a mess and he was walking even before the butterfly net.

"Are you... sick?" Wanda asked.

Anti-Cosmo was too busy coughing to answer. Poof rolled in his protective gear to his wand and poofed him and Timmy free.

"Anti-Fairies can get sick?" Poof asked.

Timmy grabbed a sword Cosmo and Wanda failed to poof away and pointed it at Anti-Cosmo in the same why his godparents did when Anti-Cosmo first entered the room. "Don't trust him, Poof. He's the opposite of Cosmo so he's smart! And evil! ... and smart!" Timmy said.

"I know that. Foop threatens people with his dad's powers a lot," Poof said, "But doesn't he just want to take over Fairy World? Foop just shows up here a lot, but Anti-Cosmo doesn't; he hates us."

With Poof being smart and rational, Anti-Cosmo sort of feared that his son would eventually become as intelligent as Anti-Wanda, but soon gave up on the thought because there were bigger fish to fry. "Poof is right. I hate you all immensely, but I was forced to come here because Cosmo is a healthy twit that got Anti-Fairy world taken over."

"Wait, what?" Wanda asked, knowing absolutely nothing about Cosmo being extra healthy or Anti-Fairy World being taken over.

Anti-Cosmo ignored Wanda's confusion. "The pixies will probably go after Fairy World now that they have the forced help of the Anti-Fairies. We should fix Cosmo before they start taking Fairy World over, or the pixies might become too powerful."

"Why couldn't you stop the pixies before they took over your world?" Timmy asked, still not believing Anti-Cosmo was innocent.

"They rerouted all the anti-magic to my wand which nobody could use without amounting to doom," Anti-Cosmo said. He was tired of explaining things to Timmy and his fairies.

"Then what do you want us to do?" Cosmo asked.

"We don't even know what Dad did," Poof said.

"You have magic. Do something magical like travel through time and investigate," Anti-Cosmo said. "It started thirteen days ago when I woke up, so go back fourteen days ago at nightish."

Cosmo started thinking that the only thing different he's been doing at night was eat that cookie. 'Maybe it isn't a dream,' Cosmo thought.

"Why should we trust you?" Wanda asked.

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes. 'They're wasting such valuable time' he thought. Anti-Cosmo then lifted up the butterfly net around him and walked out like it was nothing. All three of the fairies aimed their wands and rattle at Anti-Cosmo.

"How does that prove anything?" Timmy asked. "Doesn't a butterfly net just stop magic?"

"The 'if it has wings and flys' rule only works if they're physically capable of flying, which I haven't been for two weeks," Anti-Cosmo said.

"He's right, sport," Wanda said. "if he could actually fly, he wouldn't be able to move the net."

"That means he's been telling the truth this whole time, right?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes," Wanda confirmed.

"Good. Now you untrusting dimwits go find out what's wrong." Anti-Cosmo said.

Wanda glared at him. She didn't like him calling and her family dimwitted, even if it was true for some of them. "Cosmo, stay here and watch Anti-Cosmo. We'll be back as soon as time travel allows us." Wanda said and raised her wand. Timmy, Wanda, and Poof disappeared in a cloud that said 'wibbly wobbly timey wimey' leave the counterparts with each other. Cosmo floated down and sat on the edge of Timmy's bed, pointing his wand at Anti-Cosmo.

"oh yes, because you're so threatening," Anti-Cosmo said sarcastically as he sat on the floor in front of Cosmo.

"What does threatening mean?" Cosmo asked.

Cosmo reminded Anti-Cosmo of his wife. "You're an idiot," He said.

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

"The Anti-Cosma's aren't cooperating. when I asked them were Anti-Cosmo was Foop threw a rock and Anti-Wanda bit me." a random pixie reported to Anti-Binky, Heap Pixie, and Sanderson. Anti-Binky wasn't in his disguise anymore and looked just like fairy Binky just with a blue and black color scheme and blood red eyes.

"Where'd Foop get a rock?" Anti-Binky asked.

"He keeps them in his pockets. I confiscated them now," the pixie said.

"Do you think we should set up more anti-magic detectors, HP?" Sanderson asked.

"Yes. And some fairy magic detectors." Head Pixie responded.

"Okay," the pixie said and poofed away in a gray pixilated cloud that said 'to work'.

"I'll go try and get information out of them," Anti-Binky said. "If you want something done right, do it yourself."

Anti-Binky entered the interrogation room. Anti-Wanda and Foop had chains that were connecting their arms to a gray table. Both of them were glaring at Anti-Binky with their arms crossed.

"I'll never tell ya were my Anti-Cozzie is," Anti-Wanda said.

"If I tell you, after Father defeats you he'll do much worse to me than you could ever imagine, so have fun interrogating," Foop said.

"After Anti-Cosmo defeats us? You say that like it's a fact." Anti-Binky said

"It is a fact," Anti-Wanda said. "Anti-Cosmo is more better than you at everythin."

"He can't use magic right now. When we get our hands on him, he'll never be able to use magic again. Stop postponing the inevitable and tell us where he went, or you'll have a lot worse to deal with than dull but bright gray." Anti-Binky threatened.

Foop looked at his mother then looked back at Anti-Binky.

"I have some information," Foop said.

"Foop!" Anti-Wanda exclaimed. She couldn't believe Foop would betray his dad that easily.

"Really! That's great!" Anti-Binky excitedly said and flew over to Anti-Wanda and Foop. "Where is that vermin of an anti-fairy?"

Foop looked at Anti-Wanda and started staring intensely. "Hmm, let me think." He said and started biting his finger softly and repeatedly.

Anti-Wanda had absolutely no idea what Foop was doing, but she needed to give him a through talking to before he could give Anti-Cosmo's location. She didn't even know how Foop knew where Anti-Cosmo was. Anti-Wanda knew that the pixie left pretty fast after she bit it, so she bit Anti-Binky's hand that was right next to her.

Anti-Binky screamed in pain and looked at Anti-Wanda, his eyes glowing red with anger. "Why you little!" Anti-Binky started to say but got poofed away in a pixelated cloud saying 'too far'.

Foop looked at Anti-Wanda, "wow, you actually got that? I'm impressed." Foop said.

"I don't know what yer talkin about, but ya can't just give away important stuff like that to Anti-Binky. I'm very disappointed in you." Anti-Wanda said, crossing her arms at Foop.

"You're single digit IQ tortures me again." He mumbled under his breath. Then, not under his breath, he explained, "I never actually knew where Father was. I lied to get him close enough for you to bite him. That's why I was biting my finger: to give you a hint."

Anti-Wanda smiled and hugged her son very tightly. "I love ya so much! Yer so smart, and adorable, and not-backstabby! You remind me so much of yer dad!"

"I can't breathe," Foop said, sounding oxygen deprived.

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

"Why did you stop me!" Anti-Binky yelled at the Head Pixie and Sanderson. The pixies knew Anti-Binky resorts to violence.

"Violence isn't boring or dull enough to get people to talk," Sanderson said.

"Trust us, the more utterly uninteresting it is, the faster they talk. One person even talked in just twenty-seven days. It was very gray and dull in there," Head Pixie said.

"You guys don't know anything! I could get them talking in way less than twenty-seven days!" Anti-Binky yelled at them.

"Yes, but that would be violating your contract," Sanderson said and poofed up the contract.

Anti-Binky said nothing but raised his gray magical phone they gave him to poof away angrily.

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

Timmy, Wanda, and Poof appear in Timmy's room again. Both Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo were sound asleep; Cosmo on Timmy's bed and snoring decently loud while Anti-Cosmo was on the floor, barely making noise.

Timmy knew that time travel wasn't the most accurate, so he was scared that they wasted the day. The window was covered so no one could see them playing pirate, so there was no way to tell the time. "How long were we gone?" Timmy asked worriedly.

Poof looked at the alarm clock. "Five minutes."

"Wow, they fell asleep fast," Timmy mumbled.

Their time traveling mission was a success, so Wanda was upset that Cosmo did something that stupid then kept it a secret for two weeks. Although, they were on the other side of the soundproof barrier, so they couldn't hear anything.

She poofed an ice cold bucket of water over Cosmo and woke him up. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting midnight cookies from a pixie?!" She asked angrily.

"I-it was a dream, wasn't it?" Cosmo asked nervously.

"Oh, yeah, because every dream makes you healthy in real life."

"The pixie lied to me think it was okay."

"You shouldn't be so gullible."

"What does sea gulls have to do with healthy cookies?"

Poof poked Anti-Cosmo which made him barely wake up. "What?"

"Mom and Dad are fighting. Make them stop." Poof said.

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"Just do the opposite of what you would do to yourself," Timmy said.

Anti-Cosmo stared at them and started coughing. "I despise you both," He eventually said and stood up. Anti-Cosmo walked over to Wanda and Cosmo. "Stop fighting. It's upsetting your godchild and offspring. Besides, your time fighting is taking up time from stopping the pixies. If you don't stop, they could take your family away so you'll have no one to fight with and an entire civilization that depended on you is now doomed and it'll be your fault."

The family looked at him, Poof and Timmy didn't really know what to expect when they told him to stop Cosmo and Wanda's fighting, but they weren't expecting that. Anti-Cosmo didn't look very attached to the story, he looked more fed up with life, but they all could guess he was talking from experience.

Timmy and his fairies just stood or floated there staring at him. "Well, now that you stopped fighting, what the bloody hell did Cosmo do?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Oh, um, Cosmo was getting green cookies from a pixie," Wanda explained.

"If they use magic cookies to make me sick, then Anti-Binky must have the recipe. He's pretty untrusting, so to make sure the pixies still need him he'll have it on him." Anti-Cosmo thought out loud. "He's most likely in the dull and gray version of my castle trying to get Anti-Wanda and Foop to tell where I am, so we have to go there."

The fairies looked at each other. Without questioning Anti-Cosmo's deducting skills they raised their wands and rattle and poofed away

 **A/N: How do you like chapter two? I kind of think it's funny that the main character of the show I'm basing this off of doesn't come in until chapter three. Anyways, thank you for the comments again. I love reading your feedback. If you like this story, please favorite follow and/or review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It's been awhile, sorry. School stuff happened then I utterly forgot. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Anti-Cosmo appeared in a gray hallway that used to be in Anti-Cosmo's Castle. A large flow of pink and light blue butterflies flew out of Anti-Cosmo's mouth once they arrived.

"Butterflies?" Timmy asked.

"Anti-barf," Wanda said.

Suddenly an alarm went off. "FAIRIES DETECTED," it said, then repeated continuously.

"Something tells me that isn't good," Cosmo said.

A lot of pixies suddenly poofed in a circle around them. Anti-Binky, Head Pixie, and Sanderson appear in the front of the circle.

"Well, that was fast. I barely had to torture your pathetic family," Anti-Binky said, smiling. He noticed the butterflies attaching themselves to the lights on the ceiling. "Still in deep agony by your illness, I see. Perfect. Let's make it worse." Anti-Binky looked at a paper and poofed up a green-hued cookie.

Cosmo crossed his arms at Anti-Binky. "I'm not going to eat that. Wanda got mad at me last time."

"Oh, he's learning. That's new," Anti-Binky said.

Wanda lifted her wand behind her back.

"Don't even try to poof away," a pixie behind them said.

"We can track fairy magic anywhere in Anti-Fairy World," Head Pixie said.

'Fairy magic?' Anti-Cosmo thought and glanced at his wand. 'Pixies are always very particular. But the odds of success aren't that likely if you do it'

"The Anti-idiot is thinking. Let us ruin your plans even more." Anti-Binky said and with his gray phone he made Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof vanish, making their wands fall to the ground.

"NO!" Timmy cried and went to their wands. "What did you do to them?"

"He just teleported them," Anti-Cosmo said. "But once Anti-Binky is taken care of, Timothy, they'll be fine."

Anti-Binky laughed. "You think you can take me down, you maggot? How humorous." Anti-Binky said and floated in front of Anti-Cosmo. Anti-Cosmo pointed his wand at Anti-Binky, which made him laugh some more. He grabbed Anti-Cosmo by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. "You're a pathetic excuse for an anti-fairy. You can't even use magic. I'm going to finish what I started and reclaim your precious Anti-Fairy World as my own. How would you like that?"

Anti-Cosmo just stared at him. He looked like he was thinking.

"Any last words?" Anti-Binky asked taking one hand off of Anti-Cosmo and used it to hold his magical phone.

Anti-Cosmo looked at Timmy, who was holding all of his fairies' wands in his arms. "Timothy, I can assure you I'll regret this immensely."

"What?" Timmy asked as Anti-Cosmo grabbed a white paper from Anti-Binky's pocket with his hand not holding his wand.

Anti-Binky grabbed Anti-Cosmo's wrist, but Anti-Cosmo didn't let go of the paper. "What do you think you're doing?" Anti-Binky asked

"Something stupid," Anti-Cosmo said. He already looked to be regretting his decision as his wand glowed dark blue. Suddenly, in a dark blue cloud, both Timmy and Anti-Cosmo disappeared.

Sanderson stared at Anti-Binky, who was staring at where Anti-Cosmo used to be in shock. "I thought your recipe made him unable to use magic. This is a violation of the contract." Sanderson said.

All the pixies started poofing away, leaving Anti-Binky to float there and build up even more anger towards Anti-Cosmo.

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

In their confinement room, Anti-Wanda and Foop heard the loud "FAIRIES DETECTED".

"Fairies detected?" Food questioned.

"I thought fairies don't care about us Anti-Fairies," Anti-Wanda said.

"They don't. Do you think Father is here with our counterparts?"

Anti-Wanda shrugged. Thinking wasn't her strong suit. Suddenly, next to the anti-fairies' table appeared an identical gray table with Wanda and Poof chained to it. "Well looky there," Anti-Wanda said, "It's the people we were just talking about. Do ya know where Anti-Cozzie is?"

Wanda started trying to break the chains while Poof answered. "We appeared together in the middle of the castle, then Anti-Binky poofed us away from Anti-Cosmo and Timmy. Do you know where they might have poofed Dad to?"

"Nope," Anti-Wanda said.

"Probably somewhere where they can make him more healthy," Foop said, not happy that his counterpart was in the same room.

"What will they do to Timmy?" Wanda asked, still trying to break the chains.

"I don't know. The pixies only take away my weapons and ask us where Father is," Foop said.

"Maybe we should make an escape plan," Poof suggested.

The rest of the fairies and anti-fairies in the room agreed with Poof.

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

Anti-Cosmo and Timmy appeared in an abandoned room that was dull and gray with a random counter that spread along the wall on one side of the room. "What happened?" Timmy asked, still holding onto the three wands of his fairies. Instead of answering Timmy's question, Anti-Cosmo fell to the ground unconscious. "Anti-Cosmo?" Timmy asked concerned. The anti-fairy was paler and colder than before and barely breathing. "Aah, what am I going to do?" Timmy panicked. He started running in circles around Anti-Cosmo's unconscious body but stopped after he decided it was making too much noise and accomplished nothing. That's when Timmy noticed the paper in Anti-Cosmo's hand and grabbed it. It was titled Fairy Health Cookie Recipe. 'Why did Anti-Cosmo grab this? To stop that anti-fairy from making more?' Timmy thought. He decided that it wasn't important and put the paper in his pocket and started staring at the unconscious evil genius. 'Okay Turner, you have to think. How would you wake up an anti-fairy.' Timmy thought, then thought about everything he knows about anti-fairies. "Bad luck would probably work," Timmy thought out loud. He put down the wands and started looking for anything that brought bad luck, which didn't seem that hard in the bad luck king's castle.

Timmy walked up to the counter and found a small hand held mirror that already had a small crack in the corner. the handle of the mirror had the same dull gray color as the rest of the room. "Hopefully this works," Timmy said and looked at Anti-Cosmo as he dropped the mirror. As it shattered, Anti-Cosmo's hand holding his wand twitched a little, but that was it. "I guess I need more bad luck," Timmy thought out loud and started looking around. He didn't get very far in his search before a familiar pixelated gray poof appeared. In panic, Timmy froze.

"Master Anti-Cosmo, what happened to you?" a weird accented anti-fairy asked, obviously panicking. The anti-fairy was wearing a light gray suit that all pixies wear, but it was big on his incredibly skronky body. His face looked like Jorgen's, but with a black and blue color scheme. The ani-fairy started shaking Anti-Cosmo with no results in waking him.

"You're the opposite of Jorgen right?" Timmy asked, which scared the anti-fairy immensely.

"Who are you? What did you do to Anti-Cosmo?" the anti-fairy asked.

"I'm Timmy Turner, and I didn't do anything to Anti-Cosmo. Do you know where regular Cosmo is? And Wanda and Poof?"

The anti-fairy got more scared. "Fairies are here?" he asked.

It was pretty obvious that Anti-Jorgen had no idea what was going on, but Timmy couldn't find anything without magic and didn't have a plan. "We should wake up Anti-Cosmo. He can probably save Anti-Fairy World from the pixies," Timmy suggested.

"Yeah, he's very powerful don't cha know. I don't even know how we got concerned in the first place."

"It's probably because he's sick," Timmy said.

"He's what?" Anti-Jorgen asked, seeming even more scared. "Oh jeez, we're doomed. Anti-Binky is going to control me again."

"That won't happen. Anti-Cosmo has a plan, I think, and I'm pretty sure he'll wake up with bad luck."

"But bad luck will bring all the anti-fairies. That's why I came. Anti-Binky will come too."

"Then," Timmy stopped to think for a second, "me and Anti-Cosmo can hide while you make bad luck."

"okay," Anti-Jorgen said. He didn't sound like he was confident in the plan, but he raised his magical gray phone anyway.

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

In a gray poof, Cosmo was in a black barred cage without his wand. "Where's Wanda and Poof and Timmy?" Cosmo asked. Nobody was around, so he didn't get an answer. The room around him was dull and gray with only a darker gray door on one of the walls. His cage was against three walls with the door about five feet in front of the wall-less set of bars. Cosmo just floated there for a while, seeing how for his arm can stick out of the bars. After a bit, Anti-Binky appeared and looked furious.

"Where is your stupid counterpart?" Anti-Binky growled.

"I thought I was the stupid one," Cosmo said, not seeming to notice how angry Anti-Binky is.

"You're both the stupid one, you idiot," Anti-Binky yelled and grabbed Cosmo's arm then pushed him against the bars. "Where's Anti-Cosmo?"

"I-I don't know," Cosmo said. Anti-Binky growled and angerly poofed away. Suddenly a light green cookie appeared in Cosmo's hands, and it smelled delicious.

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

Timmy and a still unconscious Anti-Cosmo were in an empty closet that was in attached to the room they appeared. Timmy was curious why Anti-Cosmo had a room with just a counter with an empty walk in closet, but he had bigger problems. Timmy watched Anti-Jorgen smash mirrors, spill salt, and float under ladders that he poofs up from the crack at the bottom of the door. A lot of anti-fairies, all wearing gray suits, have appeared, gotten disappointed that it's not a human getting all the bad luck, and leave.

The bad luck was working, but more slowly than usual because humans getting bad luck is much more powerful than an anti-fairy getting bad luck, but Timmy couldn't get the bad luck or he'd probably get captured. Anyways, Anti-Cosmo was getting more conscious, as seen by him holding onto his wand tighter and sometimes quietly mumbling inaudible things, but he was still ultimately out cold.

After a while of bad luck giving Anti-Binky appeared, scaring Anti-Jorgen. "What the hell are you doing?" Anti-Binky asked angerly.

"I w-was trying t-to attract Anti-Cosmo for you, M-Master," Anti-Jorgen studdered in fear.

"I forgot how much I loathe you, but keep it up. He's bound to show up eventually." Anti-Binky said and started smashing the mirrors very violently.

Timmy got worried. How was he supposed to escape when the main person they're avoiding was there. Now that Anti-Binky was there, when anti-fairies showed up, they poofed away in fear rather than disappointment. 'That's kind of weird,' Timmy thought.

"Is Anti-Binky out there?" a familiar voice quietly mumbled. Timmy turned around and saw Anti-Cosmo with his eyes barely open. He was sitting up, but heavily leaning on his arms. Timmy nodded in reply, he didn't want to make to much noise for Anti-Binky to hear. Anti-Cosmo quietly groaned and hung his head. "Of course he is," Anti-Cosmo mumbled.

"Do you have a plan?" Timmy asked quietly. Anti-Cosmo looked at his wand. "Have a plan that doesn't involve magic?"

"Anti-Jorgen is out there too right?" Anti-Cosmo asked. Timmy nodded. "How good is your Anti-Jorgen impression?"

"I can't do an Anti-Jorgen impression," Timmy whispered.

Anti-Cosmo exhaled in annoyance. "Why did I even bother to bring you along? You are completely and utterly useless."

"Hey, I'm not useless. I had the bad luck idea, and that worked... sorta."

"Oh yes, because making me want to use magic to give people bad luck and putting the main enemy right outside the only door is the pure exemplification of a utilitarian stratagem," Anti-Cosmo said sarcastically.

Timmy didn't know exactly what Anti-Cosmo was saying at the end but figured that it basically was putting down his plan. "I'm only ten! I don't see you creating a better plan."

"I did have a better plan. This room was specifically made to be random and boring so it can be overlooked. I intended for you to cry in a corner or something until we could make magic cookies, but you had to ruin it all and now everything's doomed."

Timmy was about to say something, but the background noise of breaking mirrors and poofing up stuff with pixie magic stopped. Anti-Cosmo and Timmy both realized that their argument was getting slowly louder, and was probably hearable through the closed door. Both of them went onto the floor and started looking out the crack at the bottom of the door. Anti-Jorgen was decently close to the door, while Anti-Binky was farther away and looking at Anti-Jorgen. "Did you hear that?" Anti-Binky asked.

"H-hear what?" Anti-Jorgen studdered.

Anti-Binky closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. "You are such an idiot," he mumbled. Anti-Jorgen looked back at the door Anti-Cosmo and Timmy were behind, obviously not knowing what to do.

Anti-Cosmo exhaled in annoyance, but his exhale sounded kind of like a whimper. "M-Maybe we could find Anti-Cosmo faster if we go to a more well-traveled area," Anti-Cosmo said loudly in a perfect impression of Anti-Jorgen. The real Anti-Jorgen looked back at Anti-Binky.

Anti-Binky lifted his head out of his hands. "Well, of course we would! What kind of idiotic place is this random room to have a bad luck fest!? I don't even think it has an anti-magic detector in it, this room is that obsolete! And we should start using black cats too, you idiot." In a pixely gray cloud that said 'moving location' all the mirrors, ladders, and salt disappeared along with Anti-Binky and Anti-Jorgen.

"Wow Anti-Cosmo, that was a great Anti-Jorgen impression. Why did you want me to do one?" Timmy asked.

"That hurt immensely," Anti-Cosmo said really quietly and started coughing.

"Are you okay?" Timmy asked. Anti-Cosmo glared at Timmy in response, then walked out of the closet they were in. Timmy grabbed his fairies' wands and started blindly following Anti-Cosmo out of the room and down a gray hallway. "Um, where are we going?" Timmy asked after some walking. The anti-fairy didn't answer, he just kept walking. The two of them walked some most in an awkward silence, giving Timmy time to notice no pixies or anti-fairies were floating around anywhere. It kind of worries Timmy, but he assumed Anti-Cosmo would just ignore him again if he asked. Suddenly the tips of the wands in his arms turned from bright yellow to a yellow brown, as if it was granting a wish that was against Da Rules. "Anti-Cosmo, what happened to the wands?"

Without disrupting his walking, Anti-Cosmo glanced back at Timmy and the wands then started looking forward again. "Pixie's took over Fairy World," he said. Anti-Cosmo's voice was quieter and decently hoarser than usual, probably because of the impression mixing with the sickness.

"After you save Anti-Fairy world, you're going to fix Fairy World, right?" Timmy asked. Anti-Cosmo didn't answer, instead, he opened a door. Inside was a kitchen with rows of cabinets. "A kitchen? Are you going to make this?" Timmy asked and took the recipe from his pocket.

"The opposite," Anti-Cosmo said and took the recipe.

 **A/N: I'm genuinely sorry it took so long. The next chapter will be the last, and it's already half way written, but as I was writing it was getting over 6,000 words, which is a lot longer than my other chapters. I'd love to see what you think of this chapter so please review. On an unrelated note, after finishing this story I'm thinking of writing another story based on Anti-Cosmo called Young Anti-Faires. It would be like a TV show with each chapter as an episode, and in it Anti-Cosmo as a wee tot goes to spelementry school (In the special needs class because glasses haven't been invented yet and his mom's mean) and meets some kids, including Anti-Wanda and he does stuff and goes on adventures. Does it sound like a good idea? Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry again for not posting in so long.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cosmo paced in the air, constantly looking at the cookie, then looking anywhere but the cookie, then back at the cookie. "You have to think Cosmo," Cosmo thought out loud, "How do you get rid of the cookie?" Cosmo looked at the cookie again. "Without eating it," he added.

Cosmo leaned against the bars the weren't touching a wall. "If only there was a way to get it out of my reach..." he said and looked out the bars at the door. He stuck his arm out again, but the door was still very far out of reach. Cosmo gave up after a while and stared out at the door, the delicious smell of the cookie driving him crazy. All of a sudden, something dawned on him. "What if I put the cookie outside of the bars?" Cosmo asked himself very excitedly. He couldn't believe how good of an idea he had. He grabbed the cookie and tried to put it through the bars, but it wouldn't fit. For some reason, the circular face of the cookie couldn't fit through the rectangular bars. "Maybe if I turn it..." Cosmo said and proceeded to rotate the cookie clockwise. The result didn't change, the large circle of the cookie, even if the circle was at a different orientation, couldn't fit. "Maybe if I rotate it again..."

Cosmo kept rotating the cookie slightly, but always clockwise or counter clockwise, not horizontally, so the result always stayed the same. Cosmo started getting frustrated at the cookie and threw it to the ground. "Stupid cookie. Why won't you fit?" Cosmo asked. He stared at the cookie waiting for an answer. Needless to say, it didn't respond. "I see how it is. I can give you the cold shoulder too," Cosmo said and started giving the cookie the cold shoulder. It wasn't long until the food is drivin' Cosmo mad with its intoxicating bouquet. Angry at the cookie, Cosmo throws it at the bars, but it fits through the bars and breaks into pieces as it hits the wall next to the door. "Oh, _now_ you fit," Cosmo complains. Now with the cookie completely out of reach, there was absolutely nothing to do. Cosmo floated there, thinking about elevator music, waiting for anything to happen.

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

Timmy was stirring a thick dark red cookie dough while Anti-Cosmo was sleeping on the floor pretty close to him. After they entered the kitchen, Anti-Cosmo wrote the opposite of every ingredient on the back of the original recipe sheet with the tip of his wand. He did watch Timmy make the dough for a bit but eventually dowsed off. Timmy was fine with it because he needed Anti-Cosmo to talk more so he wouldn't be completely clueless. The opposite ingredients were pretty easy to find; Anti-Cosmo wrote down exactly how they were labeled and everything was in alphabetical order. At the end of the instructions, Anti-Cosmo wrote 'Make 20,' which Timmy didn't even question why.

It took about fifteen to twenty-five minutes to complete, but the dark red Fairy Anti-Health Cookies were completed. Timmy pulled them out of the magic oven with an oven mitt on and put them on the counter, then looked at the sleeping Anti-Cosmo in dread. Timmy walked over and slightly shook the Anti-Fairy. "What do you want?" Anti-Cosmo asked without opening his eyes. He definitely didn't have the happiest voice, but it did sound a lot better than before.

"I finished making the cookies," Timmy said.

Anti-Cosmo's eyes shot open. "Did you make twenty?" he asked. Timmy nodded. Anti-Cosmo used his wand to grab one of the twenty cookies without getting off the ground and started eating it.

"So now all you do is eat the cookies and get better, right?" Timmy asked.

"Oh heavens no," Anti-Cosmo said, "Cosmo has to eat these for me to get better. Fairies always come first in these sort of things."

"What!?"

"Why do you think I asked for twenty? Your idiot god father only needs fourteen to reverse the effects," Anti-Cosmo explained.

"B-but then... Why are you..." Timmy said, stumbling on words.

"They're utterly delicious. No wonder Cosmo ate them, they're almost as good as chicken cordon bleu," Anti-Cosmo said standing up and grabbing another cookie.

"Then where is Cosmo?"

Anti-Cosmo shrugged. "I hope you know anti-fairies don't have magical psychic connections with their counterparts."

"Where would he most likely be then? Don't you have a giant room built solely to imprison one person?" Timmy asked.

"No, that's utterly stupid. Why would I have- Oh yeah" Anti-Cosmo said, realizing something at the end.

"You actually have that?"

"It was Anti-Wanda's idea. Besides, my castle is very oversized for no reason but to look intimidating, so a lot of rooms are completely useless." Anti-Cosmo said and grabbed the tray of cookies. "Timothy, look out for pixies or anti-fairies as we go to the cage room. Now that Fairy World is destroyed they should be more abundant" He said and walked out one of the doors in the kitchen.

"Wait, Fairy World isn't destroyed beyond repair, is it?" He asked as he followed Anti-Cosmo out the door.

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

Cosmo was sitting in the cage, bored out of his mind, when the door opened. "Cosmo!" Timmy yelled and ran to his god father.

"Timmy!" Cosmo yelled back and hugged him through the bars.

Timmy handed Cosmo one of the wands. "It doesn't work because Fairy World got taken over, but it will work eventually."

Cosmo was going to say something but Anti-Cosmo cut him off. "Where did that come from?" he asked, still standing in the doorway staring at the crumbled remains of the green cookie. The tray of red cookies was still in his hands, along with his wand.

"Anti-Binky gave it to me," Cosmo said.

Anti-Cosmo glared at his opposite, scaring him. "Did you eat any cookies?" he asked.

"U-um, I- I don't know," Cosmo mumbled, terrified of his counterpart.

"You amateurish cretin!" Anti-Cosmo growled and started shoving the red cookies into Cosmo's mouth. They tasted terrible to the fairy, but even he had enough common sense to know not to argue with Anti-Cosmo when he was angry.

Timmy could see how much Cosmo hated the cookies. "Is that really necessary?" Timmy asked.

"Yes," Anti-Cosmo said and force fed Cosmo more cookies. By the time Timmy and Anti-Cosmo got there, they had seventeen cookies left, so Cosmo was being force fed three more cookies than intended.

"That tasted awful," Cosmo complained once he finished the tray.

"Yes, I would assume so," Anti-Cosmo said, not sounding like he cared in the slightest. He put the cookie tray in the cage with Cosmo and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Timmy asked, following him.

"I can't do much more to the nincompoop now, so I'm going to go find Anti-Wanda and Foop," Anti-Cosmo said then closed the door to the cage room behind him and Timmy.

Timmy looked back at the door kind of guilty for leaving Cosmo, but soon looked back at Anti-Cosmo. "Will Wanda and Poof be with them?"

"There is a possibility. Anti-Binky doesn't like my family, and it's obvious that anti-fairies and fairies hate each other."

"Where are they?" Timmy asked. Anti-Cosmo pointed in a random direction. "How do you know?"

"Fatherly instinct," Anti-Cosmo said. Timmy wasn't sure if Anti-Cosmo was just making stuff up as he went along or if he was telling the truth. As they walked in the direction Anti-Cosmo pointed to, they didn't run into any pixies or anti-fairies. They didn't run into any on the way to Cosmo either.

"Why aren't pixies and anti-fairies searching for us now that Fairy world is taken over?" Timmy asked.

"I'm a genius, not an all knowing God," Anti-Cosmo said. "Gods don't exist, and I can't know everything."

Timmy decided to follow in silence. The silence was broken by Timmy accidentally dropping Poof's rattle. Timmy went to grab it while Anti-Cosmo basically ignored what was going on and kept walking. Once Timmy grabbed the magical rattle, Anti-Cosmo tripped over something and fell to the floor. "No," He immediately said.

Timmy was confused until a giant glass like dome surrounded him and Anti-Cosmo. "Nononononono," Anti-Cosmo was saying frantically.

"Yes!" the excited voice of Anti-Binky said. In a gray pixelated cloud saying 'finally', Anti-Binky appeared in front of them. "I thought a trip wire was a great idea. Only a stupid human or pathetic flightless anti-fairy could set it off."

Both Timmy and Anti-Cosmo stood in the dome just looking at Anti-Binky in dread. "Anti-Cosmo, I hope you know all this dull and gray stuff is all your fault," Anti-Binky started saying, "Anti-Fairy World would be it's dark and gloomy self if you would have just let me kill you back when I tried. Heck, Fairy World would probably be ruled by me right now instead of the pixies too. But no, you just had to put up a fight. Now, do you see what banishing me accomplished? Not only do the boring pieces of cardboard called pixies rule almost all magic, now you and your family are going to be thrown in pixie jail for all eternity. You know as well as I that pixie jails are designed to be utterly and completely boring, causing any creature besides pixies to go mad after a couple years at most. Most likely less for pathetic square babies or his idiotic mother."

"Why are you going to drag them into prison too?" Timmy asked. "Don't you just want Anti-Cosmo?"

"Oh you stupid child," Anti-Binky said, "because Anti-Cosmo put up such a fight I have no choice but to torture everyone close to him. The anti-fairies would probably like me better if I do anyway. Almost all of them hate you, anti-idiot, because you did absolutely nothing as we got conquered. They either see you as a pathetic coward, which you are, or a back stabbing ruler that let this happen. It's kind of amazing how you single handily ruined an entire species' life in only one day."

Anti-Cosmo put his head down, which made Anti-Binky smile wider than before. "Aww, is a widdle anti-fairy gonna cwy?" Anti-Binky asked, trying to use a baby impression, but it didn't sound that good with his deep voice.

It actually did sound like Anti-Cosmo was crying, but his hair was shadowing over his face so Anti-Binky couldn't know for sure. Although it didn't stop him from loving the other anti-fairy's misery. Timmy felt really bad for Anti-Cosmo. Timmy walked over to Anti-Cosmo to comfort him, and he made sure to step over the trip wire. Once Timmy got close enough, he realized that Anti-Cosmo wasn't crying, but laughing. It wasn't even an evil laugh. Timmy took a step back, "Anti-Cosmo?" he asked concerned.

Anti-Binky had no idea why Timmy was acting like that, but as the laugh crescendoed, Anti-Binky caught on. "Awe, I didn't even have that much time to torture him before he snapped. Oh well," Anti-Binky said.

Both Timmy and Anti-Binky watched Anti-Cosmo laugh as it got louder. They both assumed that he went crazy, which terrified Timmy, but delighted Anti-Binky to no end. Their emotions swapped when Anti-Cosmo's feet lifted off the ground. "Oh shoot," Anti-Binky mumbled as he realized what was going on. He lifted his phone, but before he could do anything the black wand in Anti-Cosmo's hand glowed blue and the phone disappeared. Anti-Binky smiled nervously, "Anti-Cosmo, buddy, you should know I did not mean a word I said. I would never hurt your family."

Anti-Cosmo didn't respond, he just kept laughing like a crazy person as his wand glowed again. The dome around them shattered, leaving shards of the glass like substance to fall all around them, but not directly on them, like they were protected. Anti-Binky tried to float away as fast as he could, but he was stopped by a black substance floating around him. "Any last words?" Anti-Cosmo asked. He finally looked up from the floor and stared at Anti-Binky with a big toothy smile and blood red, glowing eyes.

"I love the new look. Green eyes were always a bit distracting," Anti-Binky said and smiled pleadingly. Timmy couldn't see what Anti-Binky was talking about, the anti-fairies were flying too high.

"How sentimental," Anti-Cosmo said, "And now, Anti-Binky Anti-Abdul, your time has come. Say goodbye to all of this, and hello... to oblivion!"

"No!" Anti-Binky cried as Anti-Cosmo points his wand at him. It glows and Anti-Binky disappears in a pure black poof with blood red letters saying 'revenge'.

"What did you do to him?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, my dear Timothy," Anti-Cosmo said and looked at the child, "He's in the land of the lamented,"

"What happened to your eyes?" Timmy asked nervously.

"What happened to yours?" Anti-Cosmo asked. He floated down and rubbed the starred end of his black want against Timmy's cheek. Timmy's eyes turned red as the pure evil from the wand flowed through him. "It's lovely, isn't it?" Anti-Cosmo asked then ripped the wand away, turning Timmy's eyes back to normal.

"I don't think you should use that wand," Timmy said.

"Well, how else am I supposed to 'save Anti-Fairy world' and 'fix Fairy World'?" Anti-Cosmo asked quoting Timmy. He pointed the wand to the ceiling and it disappeared, revealing a pure gray sky starting to get covered in dark red, thundering clouds. The cheers of Anti-Fairies and the monotone no's of pixies were heard as Anti-Cosmo ascended above where the roof used to be.

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

Anti-Wanda, Foop, Wanda, and Poof were in the same gray interrogation room, but the chains were detached from their wrists and two pixies were unconscious on the floor.

"Good thing our escape was entirely off screen," Foop said.

"We probably would have escaped faster if you two weren't obsessing over the bad luck," Poof said, ignoring Foop because he didn't really know what that meant.

"It's mighty convenient the bad luck stopped. On a possibly unrelated note, what does 'convenient' mean?" Anti-Wanda asked.

"We should probably go find our families," Wanda suggested. The rest of them agreed, so they all floated out of the room to a roofless outside where Anti-Cosmo was laughing manically far above them with red clouds spewing lighting behind him.

"Look's like someone's feeling better," Foop remarked.

"Ya think?" Poof asked sarcastically.

Wand looked below where Anti-Cosmo was floating and saw Timmy. "Timmy!" she rejoiced, catching both Poof's and Timmy's attention.

"Wanda, Poof," Timmy exclaimed and ran at them. All three of them hugged each other once they reunited. After they got out of the hug Timmy handed the remaining wands to the corresponding fairies.

"You kept these the whole time?" Poof asked.

"Yeah, I love you guys, and I know how important your wands are," Timmy said.

Wanda noticed that Timmy didn't have a spare wand with him. "You found Cosmo?" she asked.

"He's in a cage over there," Timmy said pointing, "But there wasn't a door on the cage so I think only magic can get him out. Anti-Cosmo's working on getting fairy magic back... I think..."

Up above them, Anti-Cosmo moved Fairy World closer to Anti-Fairy World and put a giant gray horse shoe magnet in between the two. All the pixies from both worlds got attracted to the magnet. "Drat, foiled again," Head Pixie said as the magnet, along with all the pixies, got flung back to pixie world. With a wave of his hand holding his wand, Anti-Fairy World had all the gray get replaced with red, blue, and black. The Anti-Fairies rejoiced.

Without the pixies, Fairy world started to regain color, so everything seemed like it was going back to normal. That was until Anti-Cosmo's eyes narrowed and his smile widened. He laughed as he pointed his wand at the Big Wand, instantly rebuilding it, but making all the yellow that was coming out of it go to Anti-Cosmo's wand, changing its glow from blue to dark green. Gray magic was sucked out of Pixie World, making the glow grow brighter and become a more unpleasant green.

In a green glow of power, Fairy Wolrd and Pixie World turned dark blue and black, then Pixie World caught on fire. Down on earth, every natural disaster that ever could happen happened twice as powerful than they should have.

"Ya know... I think Father is going crazy with power," Foop said, watching Anti-Cosmo from slightly above the ground, doing nothing of substance.

"Yup," Anti-Wanda said. She was floating next to her son, also doing nothing of substance.

"Aren't you guys going to do anything to stop him?" Timmy asked.

The anti-fairies looked at Timmy and his fairies. "Well, ya see, Anti-Cozzie really likes universal domination," Anti-Wanda said.

"But he's destroying everything," Wanda argued.

"Indeed, but he's also super powerful and evil," Foop counter argued.

"He's your dad, he won't hurt his own son," Poof said.

"I'll do it if you tell everyone at school that I'm super cool," Foop bargained with Poof.

"Deal," Poof said and extended his hand. The opposites shook on it and Foop flew up to his father.

"Father, you're going overboard. You should probably stop," Foop said.

Anti-Cosmo stopped laughing maniacally and looked at Foop. "Why, what a brave wispy-haired, leather-faced, bag-eyed, huffy wee bumper," Anti-Cosmo said. "The gormless git dares to give advice to an overarching God? How humorous."

"I see that coming up here was a bad idea," Foop said and started to float away, but Anti-Cosmo forced him to come back with magic.

"Oh you coffin dodging waste of oxygen, bad idea doesn't begin to cover it," Anti-Cosmo said, his smile fading.

"You would never hurt your own son," Foop said, then realized how soulless his dad's now red eyes were. "Right?" Foop asked, now nervous.

"I don't care in the slightest if you carry deoxyribonucleic acid similar to mine," he said, "No one will ever dare to believe I am anywhere close to being an equal. I'll make you an example."

"W-what are you going to do?" Foop asked nervously.

Anti-Cosmo smiled again. "I'm gonna do the best I can," he said vaguely.

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

"Whelp, Foop is failing," Poof said.

"I'll go help him," Anti-Wanda said and floated up. When she got up there, Anti-Cosmo was smiling while Foop had green magical energy swirling around him vigorously as he floated in mid air frozen. "What ever yer doin' to Foop, stop it," Anti-Wanda said.

The swirling around Foop did stop, but he was still frozen. Anti-Cosmo glanced at Anti-Wanda. "Another one? Blimey, there are more imbeciles here than I originally assumed" he said.

"I have no idea what that means, but ya need to give magic back to the Anti-Fairies. Sharing is caring," Anti-Wanda said.

Anti-Cosmo stared at her in disbelief. 'Sharing is caring? How utterly stupid is this woman?' he thought. "I don't share, or care, in the slightest."

"Well, ya should. Also give the fairies their magic too. They helped us. And fix Earth, giraffes live there."

Anti-Cosm stared at Anti-Wanda blankly as his mind raced. 'Why am I so compelled to listen to her? It's stupid. She's stupid. She's not stupid, she's beautiful. I'm stupid. But I can't be stupid, I'm the master of the universe. I am the best, right? Power is everything and I have the power, why do I care if this random creature before me is unhappy with my actions?'

Anti-Wanda crossed her arms and glared at her husband, who was just floating there. "Anti-Cosmo, make everything how it was before the thingamajig happened," she commanded.

Anti-Cosmo looked at the ground, his eyes slowly turning green again. "Yes dear," he mumbled and lifted his wand. In a bright green flash, everything was fixed. Earth was repaired to be as good as new, with no human, besides Timmy, remembering what just happened. Fairy world got its magic and original colors back along with Pixie World, but the pixies also had a few angered raccoons there for punishment. Anti-Binky appeared in front of the Head Pixie and Sanderson wearing a magic stopping straight jacket with chains all around it. Anti-Binky smiled innocently, but gray duct tape got poofed over his mouth. "So, HP, what should we do with him?" Sanderson asked.

The Head Pixie looked at Anti-Binky and smiled evilly. "I have the perfect idea," he said. Head Pixie and Sanderson started laughing as Anti-Binky tried to scream 'no' through the duct tape.

Back on earth, Timmy, Wanda, Poof, and Cosmo appeared in Timmy's room. "I'm dyiiiing," Cosmo whined, then started coughing. He was laying on Timmy's floor.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "I thought this might happen," she muttered then lifted her wand. It glowed and both her and Cosmo were inside of the castle in the fish bowl.

Timmy looked outside to see blue skies and birds singing. "It looks like Anti-Cosmo fixed everything," Timmy said.

"Since Foop was basically useless, do I still have to tell everyone at school that he's 'super cool'?" Poof asked.

Timmy shrugged. "I don't know."

Back in Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop where in the once again darkly colored house, which regained its roof. Anti-Wanda hugged Anti-Cosmo. "I knew ya would do it! I'll make a road kill cake to celebrate!" Anti-Wanda said and happily poofed away in a dark blue cloud saying 'cake time'.

Foop floated next to his father completely confused. The last thing he remembered Was Anti-Cosmo saying 'I'm gonna do the best I can' then blackness. He had no idea what Anti-Cosmo's 'best he can' was or why they were in the house again. "What just happened?" he asked.

"Your mother came and talked sense into me," Anti-Cosmo said, purposefully avoiding eye contact with Foop.

"Okay then," Foop said and looked at the floor. Then he looked back at Anti-Cosmo. "What's a wispy-haired, leather-face-"

"Nothing of importance, and if you look it up you're grounded," Anti-Cosmo said, cutting Foop off.

Foop looked at his bottle. It was half filled with magical milk as usual. "If anyone asks, can you say I saved you from madness instead of Mother? I need Poof to tell the whole school that I'm better than him."

Anti-Cosmo smiled. "Sure," he said. "And I hope you know I didn't mean anything I said up there. That was entirely the magic overload talking."

"Don't worry. I don't even know what half of what you said meant."

"Good, keep it that way," he said. Anti-Wanda poofed in front of them holding a grayish brown pie with a half of a squished rat sticking out of it.

"I killed it ma self," she said happily.

"Oh how lovely," Anti-Cosmo said while Foop poofed away in a cloud saying 'you'll never take me alive'.

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

Three days have passed since the pixies took over Anti-Fairy World and Fairy World, and Cosmo was still sick, which was an unpleasant experience for all three of Timmy's fairies. Wanda was usually taking care of her husband while Poof granted Timmy's wishes to the best of his ability. When Timmy came home that day, on his bed was a pan with three green hued cookies in it and a note attached to it. When Timmy picked up the note, it was almost completely written in really fancy looking cursive that Timmy couldn't read. The only thing that wasn't in cursive was sloppy hand writing at the bottom that said 'P.S. tell Poof he sucks' and below that a scribble with an arrow pointing to it with more cursive under the arrow.

"Who writes in cursive anymore?" Timmy asked, although he had an idea of who it could be. Poof raised his rattle and it glowed, changing the cursive into printed words. Timmy started reading it out loud. "Dear Timothy, I have decided being healthy is not as good as it sounds. I have all this energy but nothing that good to do with it besides take over the universe, but I'll do that on a later date. After using some math and science, I deducted that my counterpart only had fourteen cookies at the time when we arrived, so he now has three cookies worth of illness. I can imagine that Cosmo is being super over dramatic and whiny, especially since I was quite under dramatic, and you guys did help me, whether it be for selfish reasons or not, so I made these for the idiot then burned the recipe into a smoldering pile of ash. Also, I want the pan back so expect it to be gone by 17:00. Yes, this is from me, Anti-Cosmo evil genius." Timmy skipped over the part Foop obviously wrote and read the words under the arrow pointing at the scribble. "Anti-Wanda says 'hi'," he read then looked at the three cookies in the pan.

"I'll go give these to Mom and Dad," Poof said, grabbing the cookies and poofing away. When Poof appeared outside the bowl again, Timmy was writing on a sticky note. "What are you doing?"

"Thanking Anti-Cosmo," Timmy said and posted the note on the pan. Poof read the note in his head. It said 'Thank you Anti-Cosmo, that was really nice. P.S. tell Foop he sucks too.'

Poof smiled. "I like the last part."

"I thought you would."

Not that long after, Cosmo appeared out of the bowl. "Yay, I'm better," he said.

"Where's mom?" Poof asked.

"Oh, she fell asleep. Hey Timmy, wanna do something stupid?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Timmy said. The three of them poofed to go do something stupid without Wanda yelling at them.

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

Five o clock rolled around and Anti-Cosmo stayed true to his promise and poofed the pan back.

"Ooo there's one of those yella thinks on it. What does it say?" Anti-Wanda, who was next to Anti-Cosmo, asked.

"It's just thanking us. Oh, and Foop," Anti-Cosmo said.

Foop looked up from the homework he was pretending to do. "Yeah?"

"Timothy says you suck."

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

Timmy was in a cannon, ready to be shot out and land on Cosmo, who was a trampoline. "Ready!" Timmy yelled, then Foop appeared and hit him in the face with the pan, then disappeared again. Timmy sort of forgot about the note he wrote, so he got shot out of the cannon confused and with a hurting face. It didn't help when he landed face first inches away from the Cosmo trampoline.

"You should have aimed higher," Poof said and he bounced on his dad.

Timmy jumped off the floor. "I wish I was back over there so I can try that again!"

 **A/N: Well, that was a happy ending. A bit dark of a climax though, but in the end, the day was saved thanks to love. With that, I end the story. How did you guys like the story? this chapter and as a whole. Reveiw. I hope you liked the end :) Also, I made about three really stupid references to things in this chapter, see if you can find them. The references to Fairly Oddparents itself doesn't count.**


End file.
